Light of the Dog Star
by Yami Sakura Laurel Wolf
Summary: Sirius's death has caused Harry an upset in his world. Little does he know that it is only the beginning. (Possibly only a one-shot. I may add more chapters)
1. Default Chapter

A boy, aged sixteen, with once bright emerald eyes and raven hair looked out of the window of number twelve Grimwauld Place, the ancestral home of the once existent house of Black. 'It's growing blacker every day,' he remembered his deceased godfather telling him.  
  
Yes, it is. Not just the house, but the world as well, the boy, Harry Potter thought sadly. He would not usually think this way. But he did, as it was Sirius's two month death anniversary. Sirius had always been kind to Harry, a little mocking in the end, especially when he wasn't acting like his old friend, James Potter, but he would always stand up for him if he needed it. All in all, Sirius Black, or Padfoot as the Marauders, the old group of school friends, called him, had been alright. Particularly for a supposed mass murderer.  
  
But that fact was far behind him now. After searching extensively through the minds of those there when Sirius had battled the Death Eater Lestrange, the minister of magic, Cornelius Fudge, had announced to the wizarding world that Sirius Black had been innocent, even if it was a little too late to help Sirius.  
  
There were three slight noises behind him. The first was a door closing. That signaled the arrival of Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. The second and third were two faint pops. Those must have been the pops of Fred and George Weasley returning from their shop. They were the only ones (other than the occasional misdirected wizard looking for the kitchen) who ever apparated into his and Ron's room.  
  
"You really need to get some sort of fresh air Harry. There's something we want you to see," Ginny said, pulling at his arm. As he turned to look at the kind, small red-haired girl, he noticed something. Virginia Weasley had been crying.  
  
Harry followed the five out of the yard and towards the local muggle graveyard. Turning left along one of the long rows of headstones, they went down for a long way until they saw a headstone that was just a little out of place.  
  
It had the shape of a dog etched into it and the words Sirius "Padfoot" Black: 1960-1996. Also on the stone, invisible to muggle eyes, though not to those of wizards were the words, 'He who was wrongly accused shall live in the hearts of those who struggle against the darkness for as long as there is light.'  
  
Harry knelt down and looked at the headstone, paying his respects. Getting up he saw a tall figure with greasy hair coming towards them, apparently not seeing them. An ashen faced Severus Snape was heading towards Sirius's headstone. About a foot from Harry and the others, he stopped, seeing them for the first time.  
  
The Potions master quickly defended himself and his embarrassment of being seen coming to his arch rival's headstone, not in anger, but in guilt and grief. "You are wanted. It's time for dinner. It is not safe for you to be out here anyway," he snapped. He turned and walked away. As he left, a small piece of parchment came out of the usually smirking professor's cloak.  
  
The lanky Ron bent down and read it, looking surprised. It was an apology from Snape to Sirius. He then let the others read it and put it in his pocket. Hermione glared at him. He returned it with a "we-won't-tell-anyone- and-anyway-we'll-put-it-somewhere-if-we-have-to" look. Hermione backed off and then the group followed Snape, at a distance of course. They didn't want to suffer the wrath of the upset snake for breathing too loud if they really didn't have to.  
  
As they entered the kitchen, they noticed that Nymphadora Tonks, the auror and Metamorphmagus, was missing. This was unusual, seeing as the clumsy Tonks was always seen in the kitchen, either offering help and getting denied or attempting to help and breaking something.  
  
"Mum, where's Tonks?" Ron asked. "It's just a tiny bit abnormal for her not to be in here at about this time of day."  
  
"She's on call right now. Now that the ministry is mostly working with us, they are calling the aurors out more. All of them. If you had looked around for two more seconds, you would have seen that Moody was gone as well."  
  
The former professor Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody had been their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher in their fourth year. Or at least he was supposed to be. He never really got around to much teaching. For almost all of the school year he had been locked in a compartment of his trunk by a mentally unstable Death Eater, Barty Crouch Jr.  
  
The plump Mrs. Weasley seemed keen to change the subject quickly, for she moved on to a rather sensitive subject in Harry's mind.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore was thinking about getting another house-elf for the house but decided against it. Even your friend Dobby wouldn't like it here, and he'd do almost anything for you."  
  
The bushy haired Hermione looked icy at the mention of house elves. This was not just because of her campaign for house elf rights, but because of the fact that their previous house elf, the elderly Kreacher with his warts and skin problems, had betrayed Sirius. Though, she thought to herself, it wasn't like Dobby would betray them. Mrs. Weasley was right, Dobby would do almost anything for them. But other house elves wouldn't.  
  
"I wouldn't wish any house elf to have to serve the Order if they don't have to, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said. "They might get hurt. I don't wish that on any house elf, look what happened to Kreacher even before we came. He went mad."  
  
"What are you saying about that accursed house elf?" the werewolf Remus Lupin asked as he came through the door. He had taken to scowling in disgust whenever the former house elf of Sirius Black was mentioned in the slightest way. Lupin, or Moony, as he used to be called, had been one of Sirius's best friends. (The house elf in question had died the day after Sirius had been killed. He had had a heart attack after he was set free, either from pure horror or from pure joy. It was hard to tell with Kreacher.)  
  
"Before you interrupted, Remus, we were discussing why we shouldn't get a new house elf."  
  
"Oh. Where's Dumbledore?"  
  
"Talking to the fool of a minister of magic. I really don't see why he bothers sometimes."  
  
At that very moment, Professor Albus Dumbledore, the highly eccentric headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry appeared.  
  
"Where is Severus?"  
  
"In your office. I think that he wanted to talk with you before he ate dinner here," Lupin replied.  
  
"It's funny, isn't it, how after Sirius died Snape started coming here to eat," the funny freckled Fred said.  
  
"Almost all of the time as well. I wonder why," added his twin, George.  
  
"I don't know if it had anything to do with Sirius, Fred," Hermione replied.  
  
"But I really think that it's because it's getting worse. The situation with Voldemort, I mean. Ron! Do shut up! Just because you can doesn't mean that you have to whimper every single time he's mentioned."  
  
"It's a reflex. I'm getting better. But seriously, what do you think Dumbledore is telling Snape?" Ron asked.  
  
"One of two things: a mission for the Order or a mission to find a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Possibly both," Harry mused.  
  
"If it's a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, then I hope it's better than that hag Umbridge," Hermione supplied.  
  
Indeed, Dolores Umbridge had probably been the worst thing to ever happen to Hogwarts. After the first quarter of the year had gone by, she was declared the first ever High Inquisitor of Hogwarts, able to suspend, monitor, and fire teachers at Hogwarts. Later in the year, after she had put all kinds of bans on the students, including one that made it so Harry, Fred, and George could never play quiditch, a wizarding sport played on broomsticks again, Dumbledore had been driven from the school and she was declared headmistress until further notice. It had been a great joy to all (except perhaps Argus Filch, the caretaker) when she was taken by centaurs and then driven from the school with Professor McGonagall's walking stick by Peeves. Though Peeves would have done this anyway, his responsibility towards it had been up-ed by the fact that he had promised Fred and George on the day that they had left that they would make her life thoroughly miserable until she left.  
  
"It's a good thing that she's gone. And it's good that the ban against you playing quiditch is over as well. Though I do wonder what Ginny's going to pay now that you're back as Seeker. It's probably going to be Chaser, if I know her." Ron told Harry as they got ready for bed that night.  
  
Harry nodded and drifted off to sleep.  
  
A few days later, while the group, including Dumbledore, was eating lunch, Snape came in and whispered something into Dumbledore's ear. It would be something that would put Harry in a new state of shock.  
  
"It would seem," Dumbledore started, "That we have some bad news. Nymphadora Tonks is dead." 


	2. want me to leave you hanging?

This is just an author's note, but it's kind of important:  
  
If you want me to continue and make this more than a one-shot, then please tell me. I don't know if I want to yet, but seeing as I can't leave you hanging as to what happened, I might just do so for my own entertainment. I don't want to leave you hanging.  
  
Those of you who've read my other story, the same goes for that one. I'm out of time for writing that and I don't know which computer (we have one that is technically mine and another really old one) it's on. But, if you want me to continue, please tell me, as I said before. 


End file.
